


A Flower's Song

by Akuma_Mana61



Series: Origins: The Seven Virtues [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Denial, Friendship, Reflection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Mana61/pseuds/Akuma_Mana61
Summary: Created, she held little emotions. Her heart incomplete. For this, she was sent away to explore the world and discover the meaning to be alive. She will learn of attachment, she will learn to love...but only with the help of death...





	A Flower's Song

"Hm...now what am I missing? An arm, hand, feet, and I just finished the head. " The lady stood in a dim lit room, fully concentrated on what was left to be completed. She took hold of the doll had she expertly crafted through trial and error before keenly examined it for possible flaws or inaccurate features.  
It took a while to determine whether or not to restart from scratch but then a content smile made it's way to her lips as her brows furrowed. Pulling the head close she mentally spoke to her incomplete doll.  
' _Just a little longer my dear.'_

She concludes that the head was perfect and sat down to begin carving the other necessary body parts. The woman paid little attention to her own necessities such as her growling stomach as she continued her work. There would be no time for breaks of any sort if she wanted to make the remaining limbs just as perfect as the rest. Even though her eyes wavered throughout the process she focused on not messing up. She came to a momentary pause to give herself some time to prevent her hands from jittering. Each piece must be perfect. It is just nerve-wracking to do this and she couldn't afford to make any mistakes. Otherwise, there's a strong chance that her efforts will be in vain and the ritual wouldn't work.

Time flew by swiftly. Within days the lady was able to assemble the pieces. In each piece she severed a fraction of her own existence and placed them into the doll, giving it life, a substitution for lacking an individual soul. The process was tenacious and down straight exhausting but, overall, it was worth it. The seasons were quickly altering as Fall had already arrived. The woman wanders around her garden looking for her precious doll. Sensing her presence near a tree she looked around, she was nowhere. Giving up on looking around she shifted her gaze upward, finally finding the marionette sitting on a tree branch. The marionette seemed to not have sensed the woman's presence yet. She stared at the empty sky until a butterfly fluttered near her. It was pretty and subconsciously she offered her finger for it to which the butterfly happily accepts and perched on. 

The Marionette gazed at the little thing resting on her finger. "Butterfly?" She questioned, not really sure if that's what it was called. Unknown to her but her mistress' memories were the only things that gave her a clue on what the little bug was. Even so, it was HER first time seeing one.  
"Kira!" The call of her name caused the butterfly to flee and the marionette watched it vanish before gazing downward. There she saw the face of her creator. "Mama?"  
"Would you like to join me? It's tea time."  
Cocking her head to the side Kira repeated, "Tea time?" Kira leaps down landing gracefully on the ground.

At the sight of her dirty feet, the woman gasped. "Gah! Kira why aren't you wearing shoes?"  
"Shoes?"  
"Oh dear..." Kagami made a worried expression.  
Seeing this the marionette frowns, "I'm sorry."  
"Eh? Oh, don't be sorry dear. It's my fault I didn't remind you." She smiled at her. 

Kira merely blinked several times at her mother before asking. "Mama, a bug with wings is called a butterfly right?"  
"Well, that insect that was resting on your finger was a butterfly."  
"So all bugs with wings are butterflies?"  
"Well not exactly..how should I explain this.."  
"Hmm?" Kira's questioning look caused Kagami to think harder. 

  
"Wait a second... Kira how did you know what a butterfly looked like?" Kagami recalls this was the marionette's first outing.  
Kira gazes at the ground. "...I can recall memories but...they aren't mine..." Her gaze goes to the sky. "There was a meadow...there were many flowers... winged bugs fluttered to and fro.." Kagami's eyes widened as she continued. "The moonlight was so bright...there was also singing...Mama, whose memories are these? They're not mine, so why do I--" Unable to finish her sentence, Kira was pulled into a tight embrace. "Mama?"  
Her mother's body seemed to tremble as her hold tightened. Kira felt something in her mother's heart that confused her. She felt warm tears trickle against her back.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Kira urges for a reply. Being this close to her mistress allowed her to have a better grip on emotions yet, she still struggled with expressing them.  
"...Kira...please...please don't bring up these memories you have...in time you'll forget them..alright..."  
"Alright." Confused by this she didn't question her any further. And she didn't know what to do in this type of situation. The marionette is unable to comprehend strong emotion. These emotions caused great pain that echoed throughout her body.

However, the pain was something she too couldn't truly comprehend yet, for she still was an empty vessel. The lady's memories seem to be a substitute for a heart that she hadn't been born with. With that said, the marionette's strong attachment to her mistress is not only because she created her. It's due to the linked memories shared between them from a certain person who is greatly treasured by Kagami. Lingering feelings, memories, and magic known as soul splitting brought the marionette to life. All these things gave her life but...leaving her feeling empty. Sure she felt some type of comfort or happiness with Kagami, her 'mother' but it wasn't enough to fill the void.

Once they made it into the tea room, they sat facing each other. Kira mimicked her mistress' every move at the table. Each action from delicately eating little snack sandwiches to carefully sipping chamomile tea. After getting familiar to the ways of 'tea time' Kira carried off on her own without flaw. Settling down her teacup, her lady smiled at the sight of her marionette finishing a sandwich. "You learn fast my dear." There was a glimmer in Kira's eyes. She seems to have felt a positive wave of emotion resonate throughout her own body. Her creator could see that she was happy to have been praised but has trouble expressing it. "Thank you, Mama." 

In return, Kagami gave a close-eyed smile which made Kira's eyes waver before she closed them to take another sip of her tea. That smile seemed to have triggered a painful memory. Unlike the rest, this memory felt...like...Placing her teacup down she rose her head. "Mama."  
"Hmm?" She looks at her daughter before settling her own cup down. "Yes dear."  
"What is it like to have a heart?"

Her brows furrowed at the sudden question. "Well..a heart has a song that echoes around to keep the body moving.."  
"Then...why do I not have a heart?"  
"....Kira." Kagami straightens herself. "Sweetie, there are many types of living beings who have hearts' that take on different forms." Placing a hand over her own chest she continues, "For humans, they are naturally born with hearts. Demons and 1st class Angels have their own hearts from birth as well...However, beings like you and I must have severed heart fragments..."

"Severed heart fragments? Lady Kagami, what is that?" The use of her name caused her to stiffen, she felt the marionette's confusion and seriousness. Trying to remain composed she chose her words carefully. "...We unnatural beings may only come to be if an angel or a demon severs a part of their own heart and give it to us."  
"Did you do that for me?"  
"..I am afraid I couldn't... In order for a separation of a heart to exist, the angel or demon must have a strong connection..."  
"A strong connection?"  
  
"....Kira..do you know why you have a striking resemblance to me?" The marionette blinked several times before shaking her head no. Taking in a deep breath then exhaling, Kagami continued to speak. "In order to sustain your body, I had to substitute a heart with strong feelings of..." Kagami's eyes were hazy as she strains herself to continue,"...a halfbreed. She was the one who had split a piece of her own heart to give me life." With a distant look in her eyes kept speaking. "Once the heart has been split, a being like me will soon have a complete heart with the help of the sharer." Kira felt that questioning any further about this mysterious person would only pain her creator, so she instead says, "I see...Mama...what will it take for me to have a heart?" Kagami's eyes went wide as her daughter continued. "If what you say is true, I feel that the source of my life will not last forever..."

The harsh truth crashed down on Kagami. She knew that one day Kira would stop functioning once those memories disappear. She merely didn't want to be reminded of this. When Kira no longer can use Kagami's memories to navigate life, it would signal her definite end. Rising from her seat internally startles Kira but visibly she remained unphased, unmoved. With tightly clenched fists Kagami vanished in place leaving no trace behind. Kira noticed the dead flowers in the vase nearest to Kagami's chair. A strong negative emotion still lingered. Frowning Kira muttered aloud, "I must have said something wrong..."

As time flew by the days were carried out with little to no change. Kira had begun advance lessons on the world and history. At times she would sometimes silently question the reason behind the studies. Kagami's motives weren't clear. Having Kira learn such advanced topics was questionable. Her sharp eye seems to be examining the marionette for something. But what exactly? After her daily studies, Kira ventured outside, a habit she couldn't stop after her first outing at the garden. This time, however, she went to the nearby meadow. It was a windy day which allowed her hair flutter whenever the wind blew by. Upon making it to the meadow she looked for a decent spot and took a seat. Flowers of all kinds surrounded her. A strong current of wind carried several flower petals and grass as it blew. 

Still, her eyes remained unchanged from the coolness of the breeze. With the wind blowing, she heard a faint melody. Staring at the endless blue sky her eyes shimmered for something. Perhaps it was that melody. The tune spiraled around her, reverberating its rhythm in her empty chest cavity. Subconsciously her hand moves over her chest. There was a pulse that echoed throughout her body. Her brows furrowed as a memory of a child comes forth. This child twirled in a circle, partial of her face appeared to be blurred. But her smile was clear as day. Seeing this memory not only caused the tune to grow louder but also caused the marionette's free shaky hand to reach out into the distance. In the memory, the girl stood but a short distance from her, in grasps reach if she had run.

But her body was paralyzed. A pain struck her, burning its existence in her flesh. That little girl had stopped her dance to look at her. That child's figure began to slowly faded into a different person, a boy. He was a bit dirty, mud and dirt covered his clothes and skin. She was taken aback as the child suddenly started to play a flute. She discarded his shabby appearance to focus on the source of the tune. The flute! Yes, that is the source of the tune. A lovely tune, a saddening tune. Managing to rest her arm she was able to rise and stare at the child. His transparent red hair fluttered like her's did when a breeze blew.

After several seconds he stops and opened his eyes. He too seemed taken back at the sight of the marionette. Her empty eyes wavered. "Who are you?"  
"Eh?! Y-You can see me??!" The boy exclaimed.  
"Who are you?" The stong emptiness was noticed in her voice, the boy stops his worrying.  
Instead, he sends her a bright smile. "Who are you~?" He playfully retorts.  
She blinked at him before cocking her head to the side. "Who am I?"   
He asks with a frown, "You do not even know who you are??" Before her words could form his figure began to become transparent. He notices this himself and frowns.  
  
"I didn't want to leave yet...but...Miss!!" Kira straightens her head and her gaze on him wavered as he continued to speak. "C-Could you come here t-tomorrow! I kind of want to... talk with you... a bit...p-please.." He stuttered as if he rarely communicated with anyone before. The marionette felt a pulse again as a memory surfaces.  
**_"I kind of wanted to talk to you for a bit. Please hear me out..."_** The speaker was none other than Kagami.   
_'Mama?'_  
"M-M-Miss?" The small voice brought her back to reality. "Y-You p-promise?"  
Closing her eyes she gave a small, yet polite nod. "As you wish."  
Automatically a smile replaces his frown. All nervousness disappears. "See you later miss~!"

With this last comment, he finally disappears. At the very moment, he vanished a memory was triggered.  
__**"DON'T GO!!!!!!"  
"Forgive me Seira...P-Please...F-Forgive me..."**  
**"RAINY!!!!!"**  
Warm liquid, tears, trickled down Kira's cheeks. The pulsing warmth in her chest had died down, yet the pain was evident. But, was it due to Kagami's memories or the missing presence of the child?  


End file.
